Talk:Justice League Unlimited
Members Are we providing a "JusticeLeagueUnlimitedMembers" for the alternative members? - NakedSamurai 04:08, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to take this opportunity to discuss the term "member". I really don't think that just because Wonder Woman, GL and Batman teamed up with the JLU that immediately turns them into members. Just like the villains who teamed up with the JL in "Destroyer" did not become JL members. Unlike the LSH who made the honorary membership of Green Arrow and GL official, we have no reason to call a sporadic partnership of membership. ― Thailog 21:48, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::To be honest, I agree with that. Since it was already put into that template before I discovered this place, I figured it was something previously talked about. Another example: Etrigan wasn't a member of the Justice League (before the expansion) just for helping them battle Morgan le Faye. I'd just as soon see them taken out. - NakedSamurai 22:03, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::Then if no one objects, I'll remove those names. I don't even know what J'onn is doing there... ― Thailog 22:23, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Originally, I put the "alternate universe members" (John Stewart, J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman) in the template and on the page because I believed, at the time, that they were implied to be members via dialogue, not because they teamed up with the JLU (notice the lack of Bruce Wayne and addition of J'onn). It was so long ago, that I may have been mistaken, and I can't find any sources online (nor do I have the DVD) to back up this claim.--Tim Thomason 23:46, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks for bothering to explain. ― Thailog 00:28, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure I can agree that we can put Static and Wonder Woman as members, Wonder Woman was simply mentioned as a potential captive, not as a member of the JLU. This also doesn't necessary imply that she was active either, just that that particular Cobra guy recognizes her as a hero former or otherwise and would make a valuable trade. It never explicitly implies she's active or that she's in the JLU. Also, Static, my argument isn't quite as strong, but I'm not sure he should be included since he was only present for an alternate timeline. Who knows when he actually joined or if he joined because Chronos messed with the timestream. He's also not mentioned to be a JLU member in Future Shock, simply "a great hero." --coreysturg 23:16, 7 August 2010 (UTC) Help with new Image I found this image of the league excluding Batman and added him in using "Paint" (the one in windows).... Now it's too small and not visible on the front page (I'm sure I'm wrong though) so if someone can edit it to be visible and small at the same time here it is; And I'm sure I'm wrong, but I think I've seen some of these pics around on wikipedia or something, so they're not fan art, but what do I know... but the batman one is from his official bio at "THE WORLD'S FINEST" so it's not fan art, again what do I know... Good luck!--Awale-Light 10:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :You're the uploader, you're the one who has to make sure where it's from. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 15:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC)